Meet Flavor
by Frilia269
Summary: Sequel Sweet! Untuk sebuah pertemuan, akan dimulai proses untuk mendapatkan momen yang akan di tampilkan. Namun untuk proses kedua ini… mengapa terlalu rumit? Bahkan tak disadari oleh nalar? Mengapa begitu banyak rasa yang tak kusadari? Mind to RnR?


**Meet Flavor © Frilia269**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Rating : T **

**Warning : AU! OOC, Typo(s), Dll.**

**Sumarry : Sequel Sweet! Untuk sebuah pertemuan, akan dimulai proses untuk mendapatkan momen yang akan di tampilkan. Namun untuk proses kedua ini… mengapa terlalu rumit? Bahkan tak disadari oleh nalar? Mengapa begitu banyak rasa yang tak kusadari?**

**. Mind to RnR?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Taste Flavor ~**

**.**

**.**

**_Don't like don't read!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Untuk sebuah pertemuan, akan dimulai proses untuk mendapatkan momen yang akan di tampilkan. Namun untuk proses kedua ini… mengapa terlalu rumit? Bahkan tak disadari oleh nalar?  
Mengapa banyak rasa yang tak kusadari?_

.

.

.

Sekitar pukul 7 pagi, taman pusat kota Konoha sudah di penuhi sekitar belasan orang, untuk sekedar _jogging_, member makan burung di sekitar taman, atau sekedar mengecap makanan yang berada disini.

Di sepanjang sisi kanan maupun kiri taman, terdapat beberapa pohon _momiji_ yang khas dengan warnanya, merah kekuningan. Yang akan indah jika di padukan oleh langit sore, berdesir saat melihat warna oranye momiji dengan pendaran cahaya serupa pada langit sore. Terkesan dramatis.

Taman kota ini adalah taman yang selalu diminati setiap pengunjungnya. Selain berpusat di padat ramainya kota Konoha, taman ini mempunyai keindahan tersendiri saat kita menjejakan kaki di 'gerbang' masuk taman. 'Gerbang' yang di maksud adalah, hanya layaknya sebuah rangkaian bunga dengan kayu buatan yang di _design_ melingkar, dengan sulur yang di tumbuhin bunga-bunga yang indah.

Setelah masuk kedalam nya, akan disuguhi langsung pemandangan air mancur besar dengan properti patung 2 orang _cupid_ lengkap dengan panah cintanya masing masing. Kedua _cupid_ itu berposisi menyilang, dengan salah satu panah cinta yang berada di ujung kenan dan panah cinta satu nya di ujung kiri pola air mancur. Tak hanya sebagai pajangan, panah kedua _cupid_ itu mengeluarkan air dari masing-masing ujung berbentuk hati itu. Yang akan ramai jika menyambut _valentine_.

Dan seterusnya sampai kau menemukan tempat berudara segar dengan kursi panjang putih yang menemani berjajarnya pohon _momiji_ tadi.

Dan seseorang yang tampak tentram tenggelam dalam keindahan taman ini. Tepat pada pintu masuk taman.

"Sudah berubah. Aku seperti tidak mengenali tempat ini!" decakan kagum –yang secara tidak langsung, memekik dari mulut pemuda berumur 17 tahun. Rambut pirang jabrik itu terayun lembut mengikuti semilir angin sepoi pagi.

"Tentu saja, memberi perubahan adalah hal yang terbaik bukan? Dan seharusnya kau juga 'berubah' dengan tidak bertindak gegabah mengajak seseorang pada pagi hari yang nyaman untuk berbaring di tepat tidur." di sebelahnya terdapat pria berumur sekitar 20 tahunan yang menguap kecil dari balik masker hitam yang selalu dikenakannya. Ujung rambut putih yang melawan gravitasi itu ikut berayun lembut.

Tatapan jenaka dari manik _sapphier_ itu mengerling keaarah pria di sampingnya.

"Tapi kau lupa jika aku sudah 'berubah'! Bangun lebih awal darimu _ddatebayo_!" balas si pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu sembari kedua tangannya bertumpu di belakang surai kuningnya.

Dengan mata sayunya, pria itu hanya bergumam kecil dan tidak di perdulikan pemuda _hyperactive_ yang sudah membawa langkah kakinya menelusuri pelosok taman.

"_Yare, yare_." sebuah buku –yang di anggap pemuda tadi misterius, sudah menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan menemaninya mengikuti si pemuda pirang itu.

'Aku kembali. Aku ingin mengulangi semuanya dari awal.'

.

_Kembali mencoba rasa, yang telah lama ditinggalkan.  
Rasa yang ingin kucoba, meskipun kecil untuk ku raih kembali.  
Semoga saja, aku akan mendapat keajaiban.  
Bertemu denganmu kembali._

_._

**Flashback****_._**

Peluh meluncur dari pelipis anak itu . Cahaya langit sore memantul kearah kulit _tan_nya. Nafas berhembus tak beraturan dengan dada yang berdegup sesak. Mata sebiru samudra itu menatap sayu pada pohon sakura yang indah dengan pantulan matahari sore. Pohon sakura yang sudah kosong meninggalkan kelopak merah muda yang berbaur dengan angin sepoi.

Tidak ada seorangpun disana. Yang terlihat hanya anak-anak yang berlarian keluar taman ini. Meninggalkannya dengan lutut yang bergetar lelah, dan tangan yang lemas dengan selembar plester di tangannya.

Kaki kecil itu membawa raganya menuju pohon sakura yang rindang. Tak ada seseorang disana. Angin mulai berhembus dingin. Menyisakan keredupan di manik _sapphier_ itu.

Mata itu terbelalak tat kala pandangannya bertumpu pada batangan stik es krim yang sudah mencair setengahnya. Es krim blueberry yang dikenalnya.

"_Go-gomenasai_"

Seiring dengan langkah yang menuntunnya kembali menjauh dari tempat itu. Yang sangat ia sesali untuk di tinggali, untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Ia bertekad untuk kembali ke tempat ini esok harinya. Ya, ia harus 'bertanggung jawab' kepada orang itu.

"Naru akan kembali."

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, siang hariya, sore harinya… hingga esok hari kemudiannya.

Ia kembali, ia memasang senyum lebarnya, ia menunggu sambil menjilat lelehan es krim jeruknya.

Sampai ia kembali untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dengan senyum lebarnya yang luntur, dengan mulai menunggu dalam diam, mengabaikan lelehan es krim yang ikut menyertai lelehan kantong air matanya.

"Naru akan kembali," ia berujar. Lagi.

Terus ia kembali ke tempat yang sama. Setiap hari.

Sampai ia tahu bahwa, ia tak akan kembali pada momen yang baru diciptakannya. Dan disesalinya.

.  
_Mengapa ini begitu pahit?  
Mengapa pahit begitu menyiksa? Apakah rasa yang terburuk adalah rasa ini?  
Jelaskan, kenapa kau menghilang dengan rasa yang kau tinggalkan ini?_

.

**End of Flashback.**

.

.

.

"Uh…."

"Ada apa Hyuuga-_san_?"

"A-ah su-sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu Chouji."

"_Gomen_ Hinata."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu tersenyum menatap teman se-rekan kerjanya. Mata _lavender_ itu kemudian mengalihkan pandang kearah beberapa barisan meja dan kursi yang tersusun rapi di luar bagunan bercat ungu lembut dengan hiasan lukisan bunga-bunga kecil yang di ukirkan di tembok.

Kafe minimalis dengan nuansa natural yang menjadi pilihan untuk bersantai dikala melepas penat atau beban. Dengan menu bervariasi yang akan mengisi energi saat makanan dicerna.

Memiliki tatanan yang khas dalam menarik pengunjung. Bangunan minimalis berwarna ungu dengan papan besar bertulisan '_Lavender Café', _di dalamnya akan disuguhkan beberapa pemandangan lukisan bunga yang indah yang diukir di tembok dalam bangunan. Inilah yang unik, di dalam bangunan itu bukan terdapat meja atau kusi kafe pada umumnya. Melainkan, beberapa sofa berwarna putih bersih dibeberapa penjuru ruangan dan juga ada rak-rak buku yang tersedia di dekat sofa, adapun buku-buku yang sengaja disimpan di etalase kafe. Di lain sisi, ada _counter_ yang berdekatan dengan meja kasir yang akan memenuhi peananmu saat itu juga.

Dan kau akan menikmati makananmu sambil merasakan angin alami yang bukan berasal dari AC didalam. Di luar kafe sudah berjajar beberapa meja dan kursi yang masing masing dilengkapi payung besar yang akan melindungi pengunjung dari terik matahari saat makan.

Beruntungnya kafe ini berdiri di taman Konoha, yang menambah kesan nyaman bagi pengunjung taman yang akan langsung beristirahat sambil menyantap hidangan lezat setelah habis berkeliling maupun berolah raga.

Hinata Hyuuga, gadis bersurai _indigo_, yang telah mengolah kafe ini satu tahun belakangan. Yang menurutnya menyimpan banyak momen ditempat ini–ah di taman ini, nostalgia yang indah. Jika ditanya.

Hinata duduk di salah satu meja di kafenya itu, pagi yang cerah sudah akan mulai berganti ke siang yang terik. Hinata melihat kearah jam tangannya, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 lebih. Dan sekarang di kafenya mulai berdatangan beberapa pengunjung. Yang tentunya akan di sapa Hinata dengan ramah dan sedikit menjelaskan beberapa hal di kafe ini, sekarang tidak melakukannya lagi setelah ia menyuruh Chouji untuk menyapa pengunjung atau menjelaskan seluk-beluk kafe ini.

Bukan ia tidak mau, tapi, entahlah ia seperti ingin diam dan memikirkan satu hal. Hal yang entah mengapa terlintas kembali dalam otaknya, yang sudah lama… menjadi bingkai kenangan di hatinya.

Kembali ia menyesap _orange juice_ yang sedari tadi di abaikan.

"Uh…." lenguhan yang sama untuk yang kedua kalinya terdengar –setelah ia berada di dalam kafe dengan Chouji.

Ditatapnya _orange juice_ yang di teguknya dengan kedua alis yang menyerngit. Masih jelas ia rasakan oleh indra mengecapnya rasa minuman yang ia minum ini. Asam. Aneh sekali, padahal ia sudah meracik minuman ini sebagaimana _orange juice_ yang manis pada umumnya. Dan ia kembali mengingat hal kecil saat ia membikinnya. Yaitu meninggalkannya sebentar di meja _counter_ saat akan merapikan beberapa buku.

Ugh, Ino mengerjainya saat tahu meja kasir yang di jaganya berdekatan dengan minuman miliknya.

Bukan menuduh, tapi mencoba menyakinkan bahwa _orange juice_nya tidak akan berubah cita rasa dengan sendirinya.

Asam. Tepat sekali, mengapa terasa begitu asing baginya? Mengapa terasa sangat kelu saat rasa itu menyapu idra pengecapnya?

Ia ingin rasa manis yang memanjakan lidahnya.

Ia ingin–tidak, ia rindu pada 'manis' yang hampir luput dari benaknya. Manis yang membuatnya hampir lupa pada rasa selain itu.

Manis yang mulai memasuki relung hatinya. Dan ia baru menyadari, bahwa rasa itu telah jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Aku kembali. Naruto-_kun_."

Hinata terdiam sejenak. Semilir angin menerpa wajah cantik itu, menerbangkan anak rambut kebiruannya, menari bersama dalam alunan hati yang damai. Membawanya dalam keheningan yang nyaman, yang membuat pikiran melayang-layang sesuka hati tanpa ada yang menghalangi.

Sampai sepasang tangan kokoh kecoklatan menghentakannya dari dunia khayal, mengira-ngira sebelum sepasang tangan itu berpindah untuk tak menutup matanya.

Segaris senyuman. Segaris, ia tahu ini hanyalah sebuah 'senyuman'.

"_Konichiwa_ Hinata-_chan_." saat ia mengenali suara itu.

Seiring mulutnya berseru dengan pandangan keduanya bertemu,

"_Konichiwa_ Kiba-_kun_."

– tak ada _lavender _bertemu pandang dengan _sapphier_.

Sekarang ia tahu. Sekarang ia tahu rasa asing dari _orange juice_nya. Asam, membuat lidah kelu saat mengecapnya, begitupun hatinya. Ia merasakan hatinya kelu untuk sekedar… memilih.

"A-aku ingin jalan-jalan." Hinata berujar pada pemuda berambut cokelat berantakan dan –kedua buah segitiga merah terbalik di masing – masing pipinya, yang duduk di hadapannya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan ke samping Hinata yang menunjukan keheranan. Ia langsung mengulurkan sebelah tangannya kearah Hinata.

"Aku temani." Hinata menyambut uluran tangan itu seraya berdiri. Tersenyum lembut dengan tangan satunya bertumpu pada tangan pemuda yang salah satu tangannya memegang tangannya.

"A-aku ingin pergi sendiri Ki-kiba-_kun_. Aku merasa… ingin sendiri dulu." suara itu kian melirih pada akhir pengucapannya. Pemuda bernama Kiba itu terlihat ingin berkomentar atas keputusannya, tapi Hinata berusaha meyakinkan pemuda pecinta anjing itu untuk tidak khawatir. Mata _lavender_ itu menyiratkan permohonan.

Tangan keduanya saling melepas tautan. Tersenyum kembali untuk meyakinkan Kiba. Dan sepertinya berhasil.

"Hati-hatilah, apa perlu aku siapkan–"

"Ti-tidak usah Kiba-_kun_. Aku menaiki sepeda saja."

"Baiklah… hati-hati."

_Cup_

Hinata terperanjat sejenak saat Kiba mencium pipinya. Bukan karena kaget akan perlakuan pemuda itu. Melainkan pipi yang di kecup Kiba adalah … tempat dimana ia pertama kali merasakan wajahnya menghangat, untuk pertama kali.

Dan terakhir kalinya, saat dia menghilang.

"Ya, Kiba-_kun_."

.

_Asam, hingga aku berjengit karena rasa itu.  
Hingga lidah ini sungkan untuk mengulangi perkataan, hingga hati ini sulit untuk mendekripsikan apa yang di rasa.  
Merasakan ketidakpastian._

_._

.

.

.

Naruto–pemuda dengan rambut kuning cerah yang tengah memperhatikan _stand _–_stand_ yang berjajar rapi di setiap pengujung taman. Kafe-kafe kecil pun ada di berbagai sudut taman. Anak-anak dengan tawa riangnya berlarian kesana-kemari, para pemuda pemudi yang saling bertukar senyum hingga membuat salah satu di antara mereka–yang berkaum hawa, tersipu.

Naruto benar-benar di kagumkan dengan perubahan taman ini. Sungguh berbeda saat ia berlama – lama menetapi negara asing sembilan tahun yang lalu. Ditambah lagi banyaknya pohon _momiji_ yang sebelumnya tidak ada, menjadi sebuah keunikan tersendiri disini. Dan juga … menghilangnya salah satu dari mereka.

Ia ingat betul bahwa di tempat ini terdapat satu dari banyaknya perubahan disini, yang menghilang. Satu yang tidak ia temukan selama menyusi tempat ini, bukan, bukan Kakashi–pria bermasker misterius itu yang menghilang. Tentu saja, pria itu sedang mencari 'kesibukannya' sendiri, entah kemana.

Dari sekian banyaknya daun yang mulai beguguran, ia tak melihat satupun kelopak bunga berwarna merah muda. Itulah sesuatu yang menambah keasingan disini, tentunya bagi Naruto.

Sesaat pandangan Naruto terarah pada sebuah kafe berwarna ungu lembut dengan hiasan lukisan bunga _lavender_ yang menghiasan sebuah papan nama besar bertuliaskan '_Lavender Café_' nama yang cocok untuk kafe ini. Terlihat di halaman luas kafe di samping bangunan ini, ada beberapa meja dan kursi kafe yang berjejer rapi dengan paying besar yang memayungi setiap meja dan kursi kafe itu. Pemandanganya indah ditambah dengan pepohonan yang rindang disekitar sana.

Beberapa orang terlihat berbincang ataupun menyantap makanan yang mereka pesan. Naruto masih terdiam di depan bangunan ini, entahlah, ia merasa enggan untuk masuk. Lebih tepatnya tidak ingin.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Tersentak dari lamunannya, Naruto mulai merutuki dirinya yang hanya terdiam seperti orang bodoh disini.

"Hey _bro_, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Maksudku, apa kau tidak berniat masuk? Kau tidak akan menyesal mencobanya." suara asing itu menghampiri pendengaran Naruto seiring dengan tepukan dipundaknya.

Pemuda itu memiliki _style_ rambut seperti Naruto–walaupun tidak terlalu jabrik, rambut berantakan berwarna cokelat, dan dua buah–entah itu tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya. Sepertinya pemuda itu seumuran dengannya.

Naruto menggaruk rambut pirangnya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Salah tingkah, malu akan kebodohannya.

"Err… ti-tidak, aku hanya kebetulan lewat setelah berkeliling tadi. Jangan tersinggung, aku tidak akan masuk ke kafe ini karena aku tidak lapar hehe."jelas Naruto sambil menunjukan cengirannya. Pemuda di hadapannya menunjukan senyum tipis, lalu manik hitam tajamnya menerawang ke langit-langit bangunan kafe.

"Yah… tidak apa-apa." gumamnya, entah pada siapa. Naruto hanya mengabaikannya. "Aku Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba._Yoroshiku ne_." lanjut pemuda itu yang sekarang mengalihkan pandangnya kearah Naruto, Naruto kembali menunjukan cengiran lebarnya.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. _Yoroshiku_."

Kiba kembali terdiam dan kembali memperhatikan langit-langit. Naruto mengikuti arah pandangnya. Kiba kembali membuka suara."Pemiliki kafe ini adalah… tunanganku."

Naruto memandang Kiba, entah kenapa suara pemuda itu terdengar… parau? Naruto tidak tahu, ia tersenyum lalu kembali menatap langit. Tepatnya memandang papan nama kafe ini, entah kenapa terasa begitu melekat dalam dirinya dan juga entah kenapa… omongan pemuda di sampingnya kini, menjadi sebuah firasat untuknya.

"Yeah, kau beruntung."

Hinata mengambil sepedanya yang disimpan di belakang halaman kafenya, mengayuhnya pelan menuju keluar halaman.

Pergi berlawanan arah, tepat dimana seorang bersurai kuning menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit depan bangunan kafe.

"Baiklah, aku harus berkeliling lagi untuk mencari seseorang yang seenaknya menghilang secara misterius, menyebalkan." gerutu Naruto, kedua tangan _tan_nya dimasukan kedalam saku _jeans_ hitamnya, kaos putih sederhana dengan balutan jaket oranye tipis ber_hoodie_ itu bersapaan dengan angin yang tidak terasa sejuk lagi.

Matahari sudah akan berpindah menjadi tepat diatas kepalanya, pagi bergulir cepat ke waktu siang yang terik.

Kiba mengangkat tangannya sesaat "Yo, sampai bertemu lagi." ujarnya. Naruto mengangguk, kemudian membawa tubuhnya menjauh dari kafe itu, langkah yang membawanya menjauh,

Menjauh dari keajaiban pertama yang tak disadarinya. Dengan pernyataan yang membuat jantung terpacu kuat, gelisah.

.

_Hambar. Tidak ada rasa, rasa yang tak tertebak.  
Terlalu rumit untuk dipikir oleh nalar, sesuatu yang kau simpan, yang sudah kau terka, yang tidak ingin semuanya tertebak dengan apa yang kau pikirkan.  
Kau… takut._

_._

Naruto berjalan dengan sangat –amat pelan. Kerikil kecil yang seolah menghalangi jalannya, ia singkirkan dengan kaki yang seraya melangkah. Entah kenapa _mood_nya menjadi buruk setelah pergi dari kafe itu. Jujur, ada perasan nyaman saat mata bertemu pandang pada bangunan berwarna ungu lembut itu. Tapi semuanya rasa tenang itu seperti tersapu ombak saat pemuda bernama Kiba berkata tentang kafe itu.

_Deg_!

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya mengerling tak tentu arah sembari pikirannya melayang pada bayang suara dengan kata yang begitu mencelos hati Naruto. Entah kenapa.

_"Pemiliki kafe ini adalah… tunanganku."_

Memang, memang siapa pemilik kafe itu? Mengapa Naruto terlihat gelisah? Dan terdengar dari nada suara Kiba saat mengucapkan kalimat itu, suaranya sedikit parau. Apa ia belum bertemu lagi dengan tunangannya setelah sekian lama? Atau karena–

"Arrgh! Apa urusannya denganku?!" Naruto mengerang frustasi sembari mengacak-acak surai pirangnya, dan juga kakinya yang kembali menendang sesuatu. Kaleng minuman yang sudah kosong isinya.

"Kyaa!"

Sehingga menyebabkan teriakan nyaring dari seseorang di depannya.

"Eh?!"

Naruto mebulatkan matanya tat kala melihat sepeda putih itu melaju kearahnya dan akan oleng saat itu juga. Dan beberasa saat setelahnya, sepeda itu berhasil ambruk menimpa si pengendaranya.

Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu menjadi panik, bagaimanapun–mungkin kaleng yang di tendangnya dengan kekuatan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan, mengenai sepeda itu atau orang yang mengendarai sepeda itu.

Dengan setengah berlari Naruto menghampiri seorang gadis yang mengenakan _dress_ santai berwarna ungu dengan renda sederhana di beberapa ujungnya dan juga topi putih yang tak terlalu besar yang melindungi kepalanya dari sengat sinar matahari siang. Yang jatuh terduduk akibat 'insiden' tadi.

Naruto berjongkok di hadapan gadis itu, yang jatuh terduduk menundukan kepala sambil kedua tangannya memegang kuat lutut yang mengeluargan sedikit darah.

"_Go-gomen_! A-aku tidak sengaja, maafkan aku! Ah! Lututmu berdarah! Bagaimana ini?" Naruto berujar resah, wajahnya tidak karuan antara khawatir dan bersalah. Gadis dihadapannya tidak merespon. Kepalanya tetap menunduk.

Naruto semakin panik "Bagaimana kalau ak–"

"Ti-tidak a-apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja… eum… bisakah kau menepikan sepedaku dulu? Ma-maaf menyuruhmu…" akhirnya suara gadis itu terdengar, lembut dan sedikit bergetar. Tak dielakan, Naruto sedikit tercengang mendengarnya.

Suaranya mirip sekali. Sangat mirip. Apalagi saat ia baru menyadari akan rambut _indigo_ gadis itu.

"Ma-maaf?" 'teguran' itu menyadarkan Naruto. Segera Naruto tersenyum salah tingkah lalu mulai memindahkan sepeda putih itu di dekat pohon _momiji_ yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

Gadis itu perlahan mulai mendongakkan wajahnya, pandangannya langsung teralihkan pada sosok Naruto yang sedang menyandarkan sepedanya di salah satu pohon _momiji_. Manik _lavender_nya membulat, tubuhnya mulai bergetar.

'Ti-tidak mungkin. Naruto….'

Naruto mulai berjalan kerahnya, segera ia kembali menundukan kepala sambil membenarkan letak topinya, menutupi setengah dari wajahnya.

'A-apa yang harus aku lakukan?'

"_Daijoubo_?" tanya Naruto . '_Oh shit_ tentu saja dia tidak baik-baik saja!' Naruto merutuku dirinya saat gadis itu sedikit meringis saat ujung jemari putih itu bersentuhan dengan luka di lutunya.

"Y-ya… aku baik-baik saja, te-tenanglah."

"Bi-biar aku bantu." Naruto menopang tubuh gadis itu saat dia ingin mencoba berdiri dan hampir kembali terjatuh kalau Naruto tidak menahannya.

Naruto menuntun gadis itu ke tempat ia menepikan sepedanya. Sesekali gadis itu meringis kesakitan, memang darah yang keluar dari lututnya lumayan banyak dan pasti sakit. Naruto membantu gadis itu untuk duduk bersandar pada batang pohon.

Pemandangannya memang indah, duduk di bawah pohon _momiji_ yang daunnya ada yang sudah berguguran. Serta keteduhan yang menghalangi sengat cahaya matahari siang masuk dari celah daun-daun pohon yang lebat.

Naruto terlihat terduduk bersebrangan dengan gadis itu, mimik muka nya terlihat serius dengan mata terpejam, memikirkan sesuatu. Dari balik topinya, gadis itu mengerling memandang Naruto yang tengah memejamkan mata. Digigitnya bibir yang sedikit pucat itu, sakit di kakinya tak sebanding dengan sakit dari bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Hati. Hatinya sedikit sakit saat melihat Naruto, hatinya sedikit sakit saat ia menyadari bahwa ia terlambat, menyadarinya.

"Baiklah!" suara Naruto mengejutkannya. Kembali kepala itu menunduk. Naruto memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan heran karena sedari tadi gadis itu tidak juga melihat kearahnya dan ia tambah pusing bahwa Kakashi sudah lama menghilang sedari tadi.

'Arrghh kemana pria bermasker menyebalkan itu?! Sudahlah! Bukan saatnya memikirkan pria mesum itu!' Naruto menjerit dalam hati.

"Aku akan mengobatimu, hm… sebelumnya aku akan mencari sesuatu untuk mengobatimu." gadis itu merespon. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecut lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Aku akan mencarinya, tunggulah, aku akan segara kembali."

_Deg_!

_Deg_!

Kedua jantung itu berdetak kencang secara bersamaan. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, salah satu tangannnya memegang dadanya. Mata _sapphier_ itu terbelalakan kosong menatap ke depan. Bayangan-banyangn itu seketika memenuhi kepalanya.

_"Naru kan harus membeli plester untuk Hinata-chan!  
Hinata-chan tunggu disini yah?_ Naru akan–"

Cup!

_"–manis. Sudah ya! Naru akan segera kembali!"_

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Ia membalikan tubuhnya kearah gadis yang masih terduduk itu. Langkah kakinya berjalan perlahan mendekati gadis itu, ia mengulurkan tangannya. Lalu, tiba-tiba ia memegang pergelangan gadis itu lembut. Di balik wajahnya yang menunduk, bola mata _lavender_ itu terbebelalak, tak dielakan mata itu sedikit memerah.

"A-aku–kau juga harus ikut. Aku akan membantumu, maaf jika aku lancang, tapi … apakah kau masih bisa berjalan?" gadis itu mengangguk pelan. Ia berdiri di bantu oleh Naruto, tapi karena lututnya yang masih sakit ia hampi terjatuh, lagi.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya. Berusaha memikirkan untuk ikut memebwa gadis ini, ia… tidak ingin meninggalkannya disini sendirian. Secara kebetulan matanya menatap kearah sepeda putih itu, ia menuntun gadis itu kearah sepeda.

"Kau akan duduk di sepedamu, aku akan menuntunnya dengan kau yang menaikinya." jelas Naruto, sepeda itu memang tidak memiliki boncengan tapi Naruto rasa tubuh gadis itu tidak terlalu berat jadi mungkin tidak akan terjatuh bisa Naruto menuntun sepeda itu dengan gadis itu menaikinya.

"Ta-tapi…" suara gadis itu terlihat ragu. Semburat merah terlihat di kedua pipi putihnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa melakukannya. Tenanglah." bujuk Naruto, akhirnya gadis itu mengangguk.

Gadis itu pun menaiki sepedanya perlahan, luka di lututnya sedikit perih saat ia menekukkan kakinya. Setelah ia sudah duduk di jok sepeda, kedua tangan Naruto memegang kuat kedua stang sepeda itu lalu berjalan menuntun sepeda yang di naiki gadis itu.

"_Arigatou_…"

"_Doitashimasite_."

'Aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan itu untuk yang kedua kalinya.'

Keduanya dibisukan pada perjalanan mereka. Naruto fokus menatap ke arah depan dengan sepeda yang dituntunnya di samping kiri yang diduduki oleh seorang gadis berambut _laveder_ . Tiba-tiba wajah Naruto berubah, alisnya berkerut seperti enunjukan keanehan.

"A-ada apa?" gadis itu memecah keheningan. Topi besar itu masih seia menutupi pandangannya dari Naruto. Narutp menghela nafas.

"Sepertinya tidak ada toko atau yah, semacamnya untuk menemukan obat merah ataupun perban." jawab Naruto. Suaranya bernada kecewa.

"Sudahlah, a-aku tidak apa-apa, lagian sepertinya aku harus segera pulang." Gadis itu berujar lembut. Tangan putih itu memegang kuat pegangan panjang di antara kedua stang sepeda. Naruto entah harus bereaksi apa, yang penting sebersit rasa kecewa menghapirinya.

Naruto juga penasaran bagaimana wajah gadis ini. Mengapa sedari tadi ia menunduk, sikapnya ini membuat Naruto tambah bersalah. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melenyapkan kepenasarannya ini.

"Menagapa kau menunduk terus? Mengapa sedari tadi kau tidak juga melihat kearahku?" oke, Naruto seperti menanyai seolah pacarnya mengabaikannya. Tapi ia sudah sangat penasaran. Lagi-lagi gadis itu tidak menjawab. Naruto menghebuskan nafas pasrah.

"Aku... Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

Tubuh gadis itu menegang. Ya, ia tidak salah. Suara ini, sangat ia kenal dan rambut kuning cerah itu. Dia kembali, akhirnya bertemu kembali. Setelah sepuluh tahun ia terpaksa pergi meninggalkan orang itu, seakan kebahagian yang baru yang dulu ia rasakan kembali hadir. Saat ia meninggalkan Konoha dan ikut dengan _tou-san_ nya menjalankan bisnis di Sunagakure. Sehari setelah ia bertemu dengan orang itu.

Hari itu seperti hari yang tidak ingin ia ingat setelah hari kematian ibunya. Sungguh ia tak kuasa menahan _liquid_ beningnya saat _tou-san_nya meminta dengan peuh harap. Dan saat ia menyetujuinya, ia sudah berada di daerah asing yang tak ia kenal. Beberapa tahun berlalu saat usianya beranjak 15 tahun, ia bertemu dengan pemuda bersurai cokelat itu, membawanya pada kenyataan yang tak diinginkan, di tunangkan.

Beruntung ia memiliki _nii-san_ yang mengerti dirinya, sehingga waku itu ia dan _nii-san_nya mati-matian untuk membujuk sang kepala keluarga dengan alasan ketidak siapannya. Akhirnya sang kepala keluarga mengerti dan sedikit bersalah atas perbuatannya itu. Tapi sampai saat ini ia di haruskan menemani 'tunangan'nya sampai ia yakin atas keputusannya.

Saat harapannya hampir di ambang asa. Ia hampir membulatkan tekad dengan menerima 'tunangan'nya, namun tidak sampai orang itu kembali. Dan harapan itu kembali muncul dan membuat keputusan baru dengan orang itu. Yah, ia belum sepenuhnya terlambat.

Dengan Naruto. Dengan pemuda yang sekarang berada disampingnya, yang selama ini telah merubah hidupnya. Ia percaya pada waktu itu bahwa pemuda ini pasti kembali. Dan sekarang ia kembali. Bertemu lagi.

Gadis itu merasakan matanya memanas, tak begitu disadarinya cairan bening itu menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Mengenai tangan berkulit _tan_ itu.

"He-hei! Ada apa? Mengapa kau menangis?" Naruto menatap tangannya yang terkena tetesan air dari mata gadis itu.

Perlahan wajah itu mendongak, akhirnya. Akhirnya _lavender_ dan _shapphier_ bertemu. _Lavender_ itu basah oleh air mata sedangkan _sapphier_ membulat keterkejutkan.

"Hinata. H-hyuuga Hinata _desuka_." pendaran rindu terpancar dari mata Hinata. Naruto akhirnya tersenyum, senyuman lembut dengan pendaran haru pada matanya. Tangan _tan _itu menghapus airmata yang semakin mengalir deras dari Hinata.

_Brak_!

Sepeda itu terjatuh saat Naruto menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya. Tangisan haru Hinata mengisi kesunyian di taman itu, tak terasa cahaya matahari sore sudah menyembulkan warna oranyenya. Lagi-lagi daun-daun oranye kemerahan itu mengikuti arus angin lembut, menerbangkannya ke langit-langit.

"Aku kembali, aku benar-benar kembali. Bertemu denganmu. Berbagai rasa telah aku teruskan pada pertemuan manis kita dulu. Aku tidak ingin rasa yang tidak kuinginkan kembali mengecap lidahku. Aku ingin mencicipi rasa yang akan mengantarkan senyum padaku."

Naruto menatap mata Hinata. Isakan masih terdengar dari bibir Hinata, Naruto tidak akan mau rasa asin itu terus mengalirkan kesedihan.

Narutomendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata. Kecupan yang lembut menghentikan isakan itu. Ia tahu, air mata yang kembali keluar dari mata _lavender_ itu adalah airmata bahagia. Ia tahu.

Maka sore ini adalah sore yang akan menebus kesalahannya pada hari yang lalu. Yang akan mengubah segala campuran rasa yang rumit menjadi satu cita rasa yang ingin terus di nikmati.

Yeah, dan satu hal lagi di tidak mau repot-repot menghiraukan ponselnya yang berdering nyaring. Balas dendam karena pasti orang yang menelponnya adalah Kakashi. Biarkan saja, ia ingin menikmati momen ini lebih lama.

.

_Asin, bukan rasa yang membuatu mual.  
Asin kadang membuat segalanya menjadi lebih baik.  
Dengan rasa asin yang murni untuk mengungkapkan, mengeluarkan seluruh beban yang ada.  
Air mata akan kau hapus hingga aku tak perlu mengecap terlalu banyak rasa ini._

_._

**_Hingga kau mulai membagi rasa yang baru. Manis saat bersama. Pahit saat berpisah. Dan rasa lainnya yang melengkapi manis dan pahit itu. Namun sekarang semua rasa itu tidak akan dibiarkan dikecap seorang diri. Aku disampingmu, kita akan mengecap rasa itu bersama._**

.

.

.

~ Owari ~

**A/N : Yossh akhirnya beresan juga XD Ini dia sekuel dari FF Sweet, maaf lama saya juga bingung akan kelanjutannya xD Semoga kalian suka! Kayaknya ini garing yah? -.- #krik krik# ok.. Please Your Review :D**


End file.
